The Unexpectant
by McLovin09
Summary: Leah discovers LaPush isn't what it seems, and leaves. She discovers life,adventure, suprises, and love.
1. The Beginning Of A Change

Hi, I'm Back! This story is just the **edited** version of **POW IN THE KISSER.** I thought the old story was just a little too mediocre. So I'm giving it another try!

**LEAH **Pack Conversation

_PAUL _Pack Conversation

~~~*** ** DISCLAIMER** ***~~~

* * *

Leah POV

**Oh my FUCKING GOD!**

_Just fucking great Paul phased. Just what I fucki-_

**Shut the HELL UP BITCH! I DON'T NEED OR WANT TO HEAR YOUR FUCKING WHINING ABOUT EVERY FUCKING THING, OK?**, Paul roared at me.

_Ow , Paul I'm just so scared you got me quaking in my boots_, I thought with sarcasm lacing every word. _Your such a** baby**_! I thought rolling my eyes.

Paul Just broke down crying, proving my statement.

**Paul**... No answer

**_Paul__._**...Still no answer

_**Paul?**_...Silence

**Paul!**

_What do you what from me?_ He sounded so broken.

**Paul? Do you wanna tell me what happened?**

_No._

**No?**, I questioned back.

_No!_

Even as he repeated his final answered his mind was showing me what had happened.

~Paul POV~

** -Flashback-**

I was grocery shopping when Rachel called me, but something was wrong with her I could tell. Not because of "the imprinter can tell what the imprinted is feels at all times". An involuntary yelp emitted from me when my phone vibrated. People turned and starred at me, the message showing clearly in their eyes what they thought of me, Weirdo! I looked at the caller I.D. hoping it was Rachel and I was sorely disappointed, it was Jacob.

"Damn it Jake! What do you want? I-" he cut me off "Listen you leeching overgrown dumbass! Rachel called and asked me to tell you to meet her at the Fork's Hospital, specifically Carlisle's office as soon as possible" "Ok'' I replied dumbly. I heard rumbling in the background ,then he exploded, "YOU ATE ALL THE FOOD IN THE FRIDGE! ALL MY FOOD BETTER BE REPLACED WHEN I GET OFF PATROL !" He sighed "Why my sister get imprinted on by a dumb, mooching, lazy, slacking, overgrown buffoon is way beyond me."

I was opening my mouth to give him a piece of my mind, before he clicked off. That loser, at least I _have_ someone, and I'm not pining over someone who loves their men dead. He's been getting pretty bold around me, the kiddo use to be really scared of me, Leah must be rubbing off on him. Back to Cullen and Rachel, I swear if he even looks the wrong way, I'll have his status bon-a-fied. I started laughing aloud at my own joke. People stared at me like I was crazy or mad.

I heard whispering nearby, it sounded like Seth and Leah, "….I can do it!...Fifty dollars…Bet…Everyone Out of this store…Deal!"

Suddenly a scream filled the store, instinctively I stopped and scan for danger, but I only saw Clearwater. Leah Clearwater. "OH MY GAWD... I saw his sketch ON AMERICA'S MOST WANTED!'' I started to approach her while growling inhumanly.

She ran .People ran. Kids ran. Hell even oldies hustled the hell outta the store. Seth stayed and casted me an apologetic smile then ran out already digging in his pockets.

THAT BITCH! ...THOSE BASTARDS! "Stupid harpy bitch!" I ran into the woods and phased, running extra fats to make it to my Rachel. I made to the hospital just in no time. I practically flew to the receptionist and asked hurriedly for Cullen's office, as I flew to the direction of his office I heard his finishing statement "...you can never bear children, Rachel. Sor-" He stopped, he must have scented me.

I shook my head in denial, it's not true! The imprint is supposed to further improve and strengthen the pack. I then decided to barge in the sterile white doors."YOU LIE BLOODSUCKER!" I snarled, stepping into his space. "Paul, please calm down. This is a small space for you phase- I then realized that was trembling to the verge of phasing-and could hurt Rachel." I stopped at the mention of her name.

"Rachel'' I sighed and walked over to her and engulf her in a hug. "It's okay, we have each other" with that she just had a major breakdown and I cried along with her. My dream had always been watching little Pauls and Paulinas run around; Lots of them. "You can always adopt, or have a surrogate." Offered the insensitive leech and I glare him to silence.

Suddenly Rachel wailed, "I thought imprinting was for us to give birth to a stronger generation of wolves! It's something wrong with me isn't it! I'm not worthy!'' she said turning her glistening eyes to me, it was eating her inside, she _really thought it's her fault_.

"No! Stop saying that rubbish, it's my fault because….OHHHH RACCHHHEELLL , I DON'T DESERVE YOU!" I broke down crying. Lord knows how long we sat in Cullen's lair crying and comforting each other, finally I drove us home and phased.

**~End of Flashback~**


	2. The Veil Dropped

Paul's POV

**Damn I'm truly sorry** Leah said sincerely. **Maybe Carlisle misdiagnoses**.

I could hear her silently relate Rach and herself, and their situation…. they couldn't have kids.

Leah's POV

I went home, my mood very dark. As much as I act like a bitter harpy, I would NEVER wish this upon the imprints. It's like someone taking something for you… something important. You can never live the hurt and pain down.

The phone rang, but I just sat there staring blankly at the wall. The phone rang again, this time I got up and slowly walked over to the phone, picking up.

"Leah!", Sam half yelled, half demanded.

"Yes" I weakly answered

"Are you going to the bonfire?" I sighed,

"No, I just-I was interrupted-I am _commanding _you to come"

I just hung-up, gosh he's an asshole. Begrudgingly I went, even though he's not my alpha; I just sat at First Beach watching the dark gray waves violently crash against sharp rocks. I just couldn't help but think about Sam and Emily.

What if Emily isn't able like Rach, can't birth the next generation of wolves? Sam-just thinking about him brought heartache. I got up and headed over to the bonfire.

When I got there I saw everyone staring at Rach with haughtiness and sympathy. "Can everyone stop staring at her it's annoying, make goo-goo eyes at each like y'all do EVERY bonfire."

Everyone -except Rach and Paul who looked grateful- glared at me but had the curtsy to look somewhere else embarrassed.

Emily stupid bitch-ass walked over,

"I'm sorry Rach, maybe you're not worthy or not ready for the responsibility of carrying on the next generation" she said haughtily.

Triumph showed in her eyes, everyone starred at her shocked and stunned. Paul got up and was raising his hand to slap her, he was a mere inch from her fucked up face when I grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"DON'T" I whispered.

She actually smiled, like I was on her side, _protecting her. _Then the triumph appeared in her eyes again. "Allow me", with that I punched her in the nose and was satisfied when I heard a crunch.

* * *

Leah 1 Emily 0

* * *

"Bitch" I murmured as I stepped over her.

"AT LEAST I CAN HAVE KIDS, YOU WHORE!" she bellowed but sounded weird with a broken nose.

"No Emily you can't" I said calmly and silently. Everyone gasped at the confidence in my speech.

Heads spun towards a now paling Scarface. I just bluffed my way to the truth.

* * *

Wow. Clearwater 2 :P ScaredfacedHoe 0.

* * *

"How did you find out?" she shuttered and shuddered. It kind of reminded me of Is-a-Leech when she was human. I put on my reluctant face. I've waited for this since he broke up with me.

"Sam… he told me _every _juicy detail about _you._" I said smirking and staring at her hard.

Emily was yelling at Sam, who was yelling at me, who then yelled at Emily when she starts hitting him. She broke something and yelled "You cocksucker ass wiped bastard...!"The profanities coming at of Emily's mouth was amazing.

She had the audacity to tell us to wipe the looks off our faces. "I'm not the only one who has secrets! Kim please do tell Jared how you have taken pills to get pregnant." I was shell-shocked. What the hell is going on with these imprints?

"Claire did you know, Quil you slept with a beautiful girl and she had your WAIT! Your babies!

"STOP IT! YOU WHORE!" I yelled

Claire was already yanking herself out of Quil's embrace. "Go back to your twins. I don't want you! This is the last request of your imprint" she sneered and proceeded to walk away.

Quil grabbed at his chest then just started to spasm as he hit the floor. I ran full speed to him,

" QUIL!"

"I don't fell a devotion to her. T-The i-i-i-i-i-i-imprint is b-broken."

I know this is no time to joke but, he sounded retarded stuttering like that. "Quil, I'm sorry-"

he cut me off

"No! I think I'm gonna take care of my kids. Thank you Emily." He said sincerely.

It may have just donned on Jared what that hateful bitch said.

"Why didn't you tell me, Kim? I thought we never kept secrets." his eyes glistened full of betrayal and hurt.

"Jared you wanted kids and-and I-I thought you'd leave me." Kim said.

Jared ran and hugged her. He whispered in her ear.

"I'd never leave you." He whispered urgently and lovingly.

I'm happy that bitch didn't get Jared and Kim, but the scene right now is nauseating.

The remainder of us glared at Emily, hell some even spat at her. I got to get the hell outta this clankhole piece of shit called LaPush.

* * *

**Really thinking bout making a story to Quil! Thanks For reading**


	3. Leaving Behind My Mask

**Hey! I'm Back With Chapter Three!**

* * *

I awoke when the first traces of light seeped through my window. The sleepiness cleared, and I focused. Right…I'm leaving! I think I might write a letter to Seth and mom. Hmmm what to write,

Mom and Seth,

Please forgive me for being a 'harpy' bitch. I have to get out this rundown town, not because of Sam, but for me. I have to find myself again.

I love you,

Leah Clearwater

* * *

I ran to my room, packed my clothes and gathered money I'd been saving up since high school. I hopped in my black sleek Audi; you already know who bought it, The Cullens. I sped the hell outta LaPush, silently saying my good riddance. Maybe I should visit the Cullens one last time, it's the last thing I should do.

I drove over, and was surprised to see everyone, except Emily and Sam, on the Cullens' porch. What the fucking hell is going on. I was very reluctant to get out my Audi, but I did.

''Hey everyone, what's going on?" I said anxiously.

"We heard." Jared said vaguely.

I might just play dumb on this one, "Heard what?"

"That you're leaving! Ed-weirdo told us." Paul stated nonchalantly, pointing to guilt faced bloodsucker named Edward.

I put my full-fury glare at Edward. He shifted uncomfortably. I began berating him in my mind.

Jared cleared his throat from 'the silent bonding time with Edward'. Ed-weirdo started laughing, and I awkwardly joined him.

"Lay it on me" I sighed exasperated.

"Thank you for supporting us last night." Rachel said sincerely

"I just wanted to finally do some good for the pack." I took a moment to reflect.

"Well" I stated rather awkwardly, "I'm leaving as you _know_, I turned and glared at Edward. Go fuck a deer! I really don't want any sappy hallmark tears. So, goodbye."

It was very stupid of me to believe I was leaving unscathed. Just as I turned around I was attacked… by _Seth_, then the others joined in.

Ughh, all these emotions are too much to handle. Suddenly my face was wet and leaned into the group hug. After moments of embracing and comforting, I pulled back and said my finally goodbyes. Seth then handed me a mixtape with a heart and tears drawn on the cover. I began walking to my car and got in when Alice and Emmett bounded over,

"Wait a minute, She-Wolf!" Emmett called out

Alice handed me a quite heavy duffle, and of course it was Louis Vuitton. I peered inside and had a pleasant surprise; it had lots of money, too much money. "No, I can-" I began, BUT Alice intercepted me by handing me more bags.

"Here's clothes, a phone, oh- and of course jewelry." My eyes glistened.

"Thank you so much Al-, all of you." Emmy-Bear drug me out of the car and almost squeezed the fucking life outta me.

"And I love you, mom" I scrambled off and got in my car, very emotional

"You scared her away, STEROIDS!" I heard Jake yell.

I smiled and sped away. I was just a couple of miles from the 'crypt' listening to a song on Seth's Mixtape called, 'Wasteland' by _Jakewolf_. I laughed at the irony of his name. The song was too deep, it made me reminisce my time with my father, wishing he were here to advise me. I began to cry again, hiccupping and the whole bit.

I was so lost in my 'emotional breakdown, I fishtailed the car into a shallow ditch, when I saw a black blur besides my car. Sam. WHAT THE HELL. I got out my car and he ran behind some bushes, so I followed him.

"What do you want?"

"Please don't leave me, Lee-Lee"

"Don't call me that" I snarl

"I love you, Le-ah. Please, I'll do anything, I-I-I'll leave Emily, or we won't get married."

As '_good' _as that sounds I say, "You stay with your tramp of a fiancé." He growls and snarls.

"You don't call her that ever, you home wrecking whore. You-….." He stops and realizes what he says,

"I didn't mean I…" I interrupt his apology,

"You know what I don't need or want this and this proves my point bye, Sam." I turn and walk away, but he yanks me into him and kisses me roughly. I instantaneously melt into the kiss, my body betraying me. My inner sensible Leah screeches, "NO! STOP THIS MONTROSITY! YOU DUMB BIMBO! HE'S TRYING TO TAME US!"

I pull back and punch him in the nose. His eyes show anger, satisfaction, fear, arrogance and desire. I turn and book towards the car, so I'm halfway there and this bitchass punk tackles me, TACKLES ME!

"Leah you will not go" he commands in his Alpha timbre. "You won't ruin my happiness or future….and you're NOT MY ALPHA! BITCH"

I say with finality. A strange fucking, yet wonderful felling glow came over me, and I realize I'm over him. The chapter of Leah and Sam is done.

"No!" he snarls viciously.

He was shaking really badly, then I realize

Him+ Him being on top of me=the product of another Emily.

I kneaded him where the sun doesn't shine. He grunted and fell over, so I took full opportunity to run to my Audi and speeding. I heard a murderous howl, coupled by a pack hunt call. Whoop his ass I cheered inwardly. Now, where will I go?

I'm not staying in the U.S. that's for damn sure.

Canada? Hell no, it's practical right there near United States! I could see be contacted by everyone, and that just wouldn't do!

Europe? Volturi. Those power-hungry fiends would get me for sure.

Australia? Shit, I'd burn the fuck up in that heat, but I'd always wanted to go and live there.

China? Overpopulated, REALLY OVERPOPULATED.

Russia? Very poor economy and country, but beautiful artwork.

Africa? I'd think I would have some many emotional breakdowns about how the natives are treated.

South America? HELL NO! That breeding leech lives down there! I shuddered. Thinking of what it must fell like to have it breaks your bones and tear its way outta your stomach. It's clearly out nature if it rips outta your stomach. Now can I get an Amen?

Well...Aussie, it is!

I sped all the way to Sea-Tac. What I love about my beautiful sleek Audi is that it can go, then it hit me, WHAT AM I GONNA DO 'BOUT MY CAR! The phone started flashing, and She-Wolf by Shakira started playing. I sighed, Emmett, you steroid limp dick asshole. I saw a picture of Emmett and Alice for the caller I.D.

"Yes Pixie" I sighed

"Yea, about the car, we have connections inMelbourne." I was shell shocked. She can't see my future, how did sh- Edward. Thank you, mind rapist! I shouted in my head.

"Hello, Leah" her high bell pitch like voice snapped me out my trance. "Yea" I replied dazed "You'll have to leave the car at the airport."

"No! I don't want to, I love my car. Please don't make me do this."

"You'll have better selections to choose from in Melbourne" Alice said exasperated.

"Alright, bye midget, I-I mean Alice."

I hung up before I could make an ass of myself. As instructed I got out the car, no sooner HAD BB or BBB (Blonde Bitch/Blond Bloodsucking Bitch/Blond Bitch/ Bitchy Blonde Bloodsucker) blurred by flip me the bird and gun it. Bitch, I thought.

As I walked through in the airport I could practically see viruses, germs, bacteria, and all other shit. After debating for twenty minutes on which airline to fly with, I decided to fly with Qantas. I approached the ticket counter, there was a woman examining her fingernails while smacking on some gum loudly.

She looked up and glanced at me before ignoring me. "Excuse me; I want to purchase a ticket to Melbourne."

"We don't have any tickets left to Melbourne" she said curtly and irritated in a rough Australian accent.

This bitch obviously haven't noticed how irritated I've been, since I've gotten to this ticket counter, it was Time to bring out my inner demons,

"Listen bitch, I _REALLY _don't think you even look and I swear to God if there's a ticket, I'll bring so much hell on your head by the time I'm finish I'll own fucking Qantas and some land in Aussie. You'll be cleaning shit from the toilets and sponging piss from the restroom floor. Now look! Trick!" She truly looked scare, and she hesitated

"NOW!" I barked.

She found my ticket in less than two minutes. "I found a luxurious first class seat upstairs. I also have you a two complimentary nights in in a penthouse in Fiji. Will you be checking in any bags?" Naw, I should keep it, knowing Alice it's very expensive. "No, I'm don't, thanks for asking though." I smiled

"That'll be $3,467." She looked triumphant at my slight hesitation. I whipped out $3,500 and stated, "Keep the change" My flight to Australia had one stop to the Fiji for two days, then it departure to Australia.

Man, my flight to Aussie took off in 40 minutes. That bitch! I ran faster than the norm for humans. The security check took almost 20 minutes, because of people not taking off their jewelry and other metals.

Jeez, what's with you people get with the fucking program people! I ran/ fast walked, until I got to the gate (of course after I paid for a nice looking carryon).

"Sorry, ma'am the plane is taking off in the next ten minutes." Time to win me an Oscar,

"Please, I'm already the black sheep the family, they'll really look down on me for not showing up for my own mother's funeral…., I looked at his nametag, Joe." He sighed then I started the waterworks. He sighed obviously conflicted,

"Ok, but run your ass to the plane quickly, ok?"

With those words I pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Thanks" I said nonchalantly

"No prob"

He said very flustered. I ran, but heard him murmur "Why would she be a black sheep?" I laughed as I got on. People stared at me weirdly and very hostile, after all I was holding-up takeoff. I blushed and put my carry-on in the overhead compartment. As I sat down I got a whiff of a sickly sick smell, but not too sweet like *cough-Cullens-cough*. I sort recognized it from somewhere though, it was vaguely familiar, but still no the less a bloodsucker.

I scanned the crowd, for the bloodsucking leech. Trying to put myself in the mind-frame of a leecher, if I were a leech, what would I wear, how would I look, would I try to blend in, be flashy? My train of thought was ruined by the plane backing up, then pulling off.

My eyes passed a way too homely guy, not to be discriminative, but what's he doing in first-class. I scoffed; vampires wouldn't be caught dead in that outfit, no pun intended. Not a chance in hell… as if he felt my presence he looked up and turned toward me.

In that moment it felt like I had been floating and he just weighed down back to Earth. Like being blind and seeing for the first time, the beauty of the world. Like he was my air, he was breathing for me. Everything was washed away, my hatred for Samuel and Emily, my dislike at Sue marrying Charlie after my dad just died, and I almost instantly felt sorry for the shit I said to the Pack, even though I'd apologize.

I felt at peace. It was calming and relaxing…..I was complete with him. Wait, what the hell did I just say, another person _completed me!_ Damnit! I'm Leah fucking Clearwater. I'm not gonna be subjected to this bullshit, like the others. I don't want it I'll choose my damn soul mate! I took one more look at him and I was terrified! Hell, horrified! This shit scared the hell outta me, my hairs on my body was on ends. One moment his eyes are green and the next reddish-greenish.

* * *

OH MY FUCKING GOD I'D JUST IMPRINTED ON A VAMPIRE!

Damn it all to hell.


End file.
